Back In Time
by Zeb410
Summary: Emma reste coincée dans le passé suite à une manipulation du Dark One et va devenir l'esclave sexuelle de l'Evil Queen. Elle doit cependant faire très attention à ne pas modifier le passé, au risque de modifier sa propre existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive… **

**Donc, cela se passe pendant qu'Emma est dans le passé, et bien-sûr, c'est du SQ, vous vous doutez bien… Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Emma n'a pas changé d'apparence pour se rendre au bal du roi Midas, elle ne rencontre pas Snow et du coup n'interfère pas dans la rencontre de ses parents.**

**Dans cette histoire aussi, je garde les noms originaux des personnages (désolée mais en français j'ai vraiment du mal). Vous découvrirez aussi dans les prochains chapitres que Regina passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement avec Emma selon les situations (ceci n'est pas une erreur, c'est volontaire). **

**Cette fic est rated M pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part les scènes explicites de sexe entre deux femmes, puis le langage utilisé. **

**Quoi dire d'autre, ah oui, j'ai vu hier qu'une fic un peu similaire apparemment était publiée, je tiens à dire que je ne me suis pas inspirée de ça du tout, puisque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a déjà trois semaines, donc j'espère que l'auteur de cette autre fic ne verra aucun problème dans le fait que je publie celle-ci. Bref ! **

**Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire en elle-même. **

**Je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre et décider si oui ou non vous aimez…**

* * *

Emma se sentit aspirée par le portail crée par la magie de Zelena, avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive d'où elle était, elle sentit son corps se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol. Elle leva la tête, et vit Hook atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle.

_Génial… je me retrouve encore une fois coincée je ne sais où et il faut que cet abruti m'ait suivie !_ pensa la blonde tout en aidant le pirate à se relever

-Il semblerait qu'on soit de retour dans la forêt enchantée !

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué Génie ! répliqua Emma déjà agacée par le jeune homme

-La question est de savoir quand !

-NON ! la question est de savoir comment rentrer à Storybrook !

Emma se figea en découvrant une affiche collée contre un arbre. Elle découvrit le visage de sa mère, et en conclu qu'ils étaient revenus à l'époque où Snow-White était activement recherchée par l'Evil Queen. Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un paysage qui lui serait familier, mais en vain. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si elle tombait accidentellement sur un de ses parents, ou pire, l'Evil Queen en personne. Malgré le fait que sa rencontre avec Regina risquait de ne pas être très plaisante, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant comment pouvait être la mère d'Henry à cette époque, après tout, elle n'en savait que ce que tout le monde avait bien voulu lui dire, mais n'avait jamais connu cette Reine cruelle et autoritaire. Tout en pensant à l'Evil Queen, une idée germa dans son esprit.

-On doit trouver Rumple ! Il est le magicien le plus puissant de ce monde, il saura comment nous faire rentrer ! déclara Emma en commençant à s'aventurer dans l'épaisse forêt

-Heu… dois-je te rappeler que Rumple me veut mort ? Du moins à cette époque !

-Et c'est supposé me faire quelque chose ? répliqua Emma en continuant d'avancer

-Je pensais au moins qu'on avait dépassé le stade où tu voulais me voir mort !

-Je ne veux pas te voir mort, ton sort m'est indifférent, c'est différent.

Alors que le pirate allait répliquer, Emma le plaqua contre un arbre afin de se camoufler. Elle avait entendu des chevaux arriver, ainsi que des voix se rapprocher. Les deux compères regardèrent la scène se dérouler devant eux et Emma ne put détacher ses yeux de Regina. Soyons honnêtes, la blonde avait toujours été attirée par la sulfureuse brune, seules les circonstances les avaient tenues éloignées l'une de l'autre. Mais Emma avait toujours su que Regina était le genre de femme qui lui plaisait. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'elle était bisexuelle, non pas qu'elle en avait honte, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, pas à Storybrook en tout cas.

Après le départ de Regina, Emma se leva et reprit son chemin pour trouver le Dark One au plus vite, il était important qu'elle puisse rentrer le plus tôt possible à Storybrook, et éviter ainsi de changer le passé. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures, Emma et Hook arrivèrent devant le palais de Rumplestilskin. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour le contempler, et sursautèrent en entendant une voix particulière derrière eux.

-Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien… mais qui vois-je !

L'homme fit un geste de la main, et Hook sentit aussitôt sa gorge se serrer. Il implora Emma du regard de faire quelque chose, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, celle-ci fut projetée au sol par le Dark One qui tenait enfin sa revanche sur l'homme qui lui avait volé sa femme.

Emma se releva rapidement et avec toutes les précautions possibles, s'adressa au Dark One.

-On ne vous veut aucun mal… en réalité, on est ici car on a besoin de votre aide

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?

-Parce que si vous le faites, vous reverrez votre fils ! répondit Emma du tac au tac sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

Intrigué par les paroles de cette jeune femme blonde, Rumple desserra son emprise du cou du pirate et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Que savez-vous de mon fils ma chère ?

Emma lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Leur venue depuis le futur, la malédiction prévue par lui-même et lancée par Regina. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait absolument besoin de son aide pour retourner dans son époque et surtout ne pas changer le futur en restant trop longtemps dans le passé.

Le Dark One l'écouta paisiblement, bizarrement, il ne doutait absolument pas de la véracité des dires de la jeune femme, elle lui semblait sincère. Ce qu'il avait plus de mal à comprendre cependant, était pourquoi Hook accompagnait cette jeune femme et pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort alors qu'il se tenait devant lui depuis plus d'une heure.

-J'accepte de vous aider…

-Mais ? demanda Hook en levant un sourcil inquiet

-Mais… cela a toujours un prix… je veux donc que vous passiez un an ici ! Je vous ramènerai au moment précis ou vous êtes partis, mais dans un an !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi un an ? demanda Emma complètement ahurie

-La réponse est simple très chère… La façon dont vous parlez de mon élève Regina me laisse supposer qu'il existe quelque chose entre vous qui mérite d'être réglé. Cette année sera donc l'occasion pour vous d'apprendre à vous connaître dans d'autres conditions !

-NON ! Impossible ! Je refuse ! Et puis, c'est trop risqué ! Je risque à tout moment de changer le futur et on ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose. Si je change le futur, vous risquez de ne plus jamais revoir votre fils ! Regina va forcément me reconnaître, et du coup dans le futur, son comportement sera différent. C'est trop risqué !

-A vous de vous arranger pour que cela n'influe pas sur le bon déroulement du futur. Et oh, juste pour vous stimuler un peu plus, sachez que si vous changez le futur ma chère… je tue votre ami ici présent !

-Je ne serai pas un bon moyen de pression Rumple, elle se moque bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver

-Ses mots le disent peut-être, mais son cœur dit le contraire…

-Très bien… j'accepte… si c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir rentrer chez moi… répondit à contre cœur Emma

Rumple laissa éclater un petit rire sardonique en frappant dans ses mains. Il savait déjà exactement comment s'y prendre pour se faire rencontrer les deux femmes. Bien-sûr, il avait une petite idée derrière la tête, il voulait utiliser Emma comme moyen de pression contre la Reine si toutefois un jour celle-ci refusait de lancer la malédiction. Il savait que sa jeune protégée avait toujours eu une préférence pour les jeunes blondes, vu le nombre de servantes qui pouvaient défiler dans la suite royale pour la satisfaire. Jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait réussi à satisfaire Sa Majesté assez longtemps pour en faire une régulière, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de cette jeune Emma Swan avait réussi à convaincre Rumple que celle-ci y parviendrait. Il avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses, et il savait que Regina avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ait le courage de lui tenir tête tout en ayant envie d'être avec elle, Emma Swan était cette femme.

Le Dark One expliqua son plan aux deux jeunes gens devant lui, ils se rendraient donc au bal prévu par le Roi Midas le soir même afin que la blonde puisse y rencontrer l'Evil Queen. Il lui expliqua précisément ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et s'assura qu'elle avait bien compris ses directives.

-Ca va… je suis peut-être blonde, mais je ne suis pas idiote ! C'est bon j'ai compris. Je dois faire en sorte de provoquer Regina pour obtenir son attention !

-En effet ma chère… cela risque d'être amusant… répliqua Rumple en se frottant les mains.

….

Emma se retrouva coincée dans la salle de bal après avoir accepté le plan du Dark One. Provoquer Regina serait chose facile après tout, elle savait parfaitement comment faire sortir de ses gonds l'Evil Queen, elle avait une large expérience dans ce domaine.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit Regina entrer dans la salle de bal. La Reine était certes impressionnante dans ses tailleurs haute-couture, mais la robe noire qu'elle portait ce jour là était à couper le souffle. Emma se sentit rougir en laissant son regard traîner dans le généreux décolleté de la Reine.

Regina s'amusa du trouble qu'elle perçut dans le regard de la jeune blonde. Son mentor Rumple, l'avait informée quelques heures plus tôt de la présence d'une jeune femme blonde qui serait susceptible d'attirer son attention, et il n'avait pas tort. Regina était bel et bien intriguée par cette magnifique blonde un peu mal à l'aise dans sa longue robe rouge.

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Mademoiselle ?

-Regina… souffla Emma en tentant de quitter des yeux la magnifique poitrine offerte aux regards

-N'est-ce pas un peu trop informel ? Vous me devez le respect ! C'est Votre Majesté ! répliqua la brune surprise par autant d'aplomb de la part de la jeune femme blonde devant elle.

-Votre Majesté… sauf votre respect, je pense que cette robe à plutôt tendance à vous boudiner !

-Petite effrontée ! _répliqua la brune en serrant les dents_… Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est le respect ! Un petit tour dans un de mes cachots vous fera le plus grand bien !

Regina fit un geste de la main aux gardes pour leur signifier d'emmener leur prisonnière, elle se retourna lascivement, et quitta la salle de balle sous le regard rassuré des invités. Elle allait définitivement passer une excellente nuit. La Reine avait pour habitude de sélectionner parmi ses prisonnières celles qui feraient des amantes idéales. Lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la blonde, elle avait su au moment même qu'elle désirait l'avoir dans son lit, et rien, absolument rien, ne l'empêchait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait !

Emma fut surprise de découvrir que les gardes ne l'emmenait pas dans un cachot, mais dans une chambre. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, et à en juger par l'aspect austère du lieu, elle en conclut qu'elle devait se trouver dans la suite royale, la chambre même de Regina. Elle reçut confirmation de ses doutes lorsqu'elle vit la brune entrer à son tour dans la chambre.

Elle avala sa salive difficilement, elle avait peut-être réussi à dompter Regina dans le futur, mais la femme qui se tenait devant elle était plutôt impressionnante.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Emma… je m'appelle Emma…

_Merde... je viens de faire la première bourde… _pensa Emma

-Emma ? Juste Emma ? Vous n'avez pas de nom ?

-Non… juste Emma !

-Vous savez que ce sont les filles de joies qui se font appeler uniquement par leur prénom. Etes-vous une fille de joie Emma ? demanda la brune en s'avançant doucement vers la blonde

-Quoi ? Hein ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Pour qui vous vous prenez pour m'insulter comme ça !

Le sang de Regina se mit à bouillir de colère. Pour qui elle se prenait-elle ? Pour LA REINE ! Elle était La Reine ! Et ce n'était pas cette jeune fille sortie de nulle part qui allait lui dire le contraire.

Elle la dévisagea quelques instants et se posta devant elle

-Je suis une Reine ! Je vous conseille de changer rapidement de ton avec moi !

-Ou quoi ?

-Ou je vous ferai regretter d'être venue au monde Mademoiselle Emma !

Emma se tut instantanément. Provoquer la Reine était une chose, se faire tuer par elle en était une autre. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée. Comment allait-elle réussir à passer un an en côtoyant cette femme sans changer le cours de l'histoire. Comment allait-elle faire pour rester vivante un an dans un premier temps. Elle se ressaisit, et se dit que la manière douce serait peut-être plus appropriée.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser Votre Majesté… reprit Emma en faisant une parfaite révérence.

La Reine fut surprise par la réaction de la blonde. Elle s'était attendue à ce que leur joute verbale dure un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, Rumple, lorsqu'il était venu la voir, l'avait décrit comme une adversaire à sa hauteur, une partenaire de jeu qui se montrerait difficile à dompter. L'homme avait eu tort visiblement.

-Alors comme ça vous pensez que cette robe ne me mets pas en valeur !

-Je…

-Vous devriez me l'enlever alors !

Emma resta les bras pendus le long de son corps. Est-ce que l'Evil Queen était réellement en train de lui faire du rentre dedans ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans un autre temps, elle aurait bien évidemment sauté sur l'occasion, mais là, à ce moment précis, voir Regina tenter de la séduire lui provoqua un fou rire qu'elle ne réussit pas à contenir !

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous allez le regretter ! GARDES ! _Hurla Regina tandis qu'elle ouvrit les deux lourdes portes de sa chambre… _Emmenez cette écervelée dans une cellule !

Les gardes s'emparèrent à nouveau d'Emma qui regretta aussitôt de n'avoir pas su se contenir. Il avait fallu qu'elle énerve à nouveau l'Evil Queen. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle !

La Reine retira elle-même la robe noire qui, elle devait l'accorder, l'empêchait d'avoir une respiration régulière. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit divaguer vers la jeune blonde emmenée au moment même dans un cachot. Rumple avait raison en définitive, cette Emma avait quelque chose d'indéniable qui lui plaisait. Bien que la jeune farouche avait l'air de lui résister, Regina savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Personne ne lui résistait, personne jusqu'à présent n'avait eut l'aplomb de lui résister. Elle ferait de cette Emma, sa nouvelle esclave sexuelle, qu'elle le désire ou non.

…..

Emma se retrouva projetée contre le mur au fond de sa cellule. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Regina, l'Evil Queen, lui avait fait des avances, et comme une idiote, elle s'était mise à rire. Son heure était probablement venue, elle allait bientôt mourir, elle pouvait le sentir.

_Quelle conne je suis ! Mais quelle abrutie… je rêve de son corps depuis le jour où je l'ai vu, et là que je pouvais l'avoir, je lui ri au nez ! _

_Pourquoi elle n'a jamais rien fait à Storybrook aussi ! Comment j'aurais pu deviner que Sa Majesté avait un faible pour les femmes ! Bon d'accord, il y a bien eu cette fois à Neverland où j'ai senti son regard sur moi quand je me lavais dans la rivière, mais jamais j'aurais pu penser qu'elle en avait envie ! Et puis après, il y a eu Zelena, puis elle s'est amourachée de l'homme des bois, alors comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'elle avait envie de faire des folies avec moi ! _

_Et c'est tout ce qui te traverse l'esprit Emma ! Tu vas probablement bientôt mourir, et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses avant de passer l'arme à gauche c'est que tu ne te seras jamais tapé Regina ! _

_Ressaisis-toi un peu… et trouve un moyen de t'enfuir de cet endroit et d'aller retrouver Rumple machin chose pour qu'il te sauve les fesses ! _

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Emma sursauta en entendant la voix provenir de la cellule voisine. Elle s'approcha des barreaux et découvrit une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns. La femme lui sourit, et lui tendit un morceau de pain qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Tu as faim ? Je m'appelle Marianne… et toi ?

-Emma… et non merci je n'ai pas faim…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps dans cette cellule. J'ai entendu dire que les blondes avaient un traitement de faveur auprès de La Reine.

-Ouais… ben on dirait que je viens de louper le coche ! Je suis bonne pour la pendaison !

-Je ne pense pas, pas demain dans tous les cas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que demain c'est mon tour. La Reine aime avoir un spectacle par jour, il te reste donc encore une journée de tranquillité.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette pauvre femme mourir. Elle l'avait reconnue, c'était la femme que Regina avait arrêtée pour avoir aidé Snow-White, alors même si Emma ne la connaissait pas, elle lui était au moins redevable d'avoir aidé sa mère dans le passé, ou plutôt dans le présent, tout commençait à se mélanger. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et sut ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-Tu ne mourras pas demain… je te le garantis !

-Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour empêcher l'inévitable ?

-Je vais donner à La Reine exactement ce qu'elle veut… lui répondit Emma avant d'appeler de toute ses forces les gardes.

Lorsqu'Emma franchit à nouveau les portes de la chambre de Regina, celle-ci l'attendait lascivement installée sur son lit. Elle regarda la blonde s'approcher d'elle et sut qu'elle venait de gagner la bataille. La blonde avait les yeux remplis de désir, et sa façon de s'approcher d'elle ne laissait pas de place au doute.

-Je suis à vous pour cette nuit à une condition

-Je suis celle qui fixe les conditions !

-Très bien… alors bonne nuit Votre Majesté… répondit Emma en s'éloignant

-STOP ! _répliqua Regina avant qu'Emma n'ait franchi la porte_… Quelle est cette condition ?

-La femme qui est dans la cellule en bas… une certaine Marianne que vous devez exécuter demain… elle reste en vie !

La Reine regarda dubitativement la jeune femme blonde devant elle, elle lui plaisait, c'était évident. Elle était sous le charme de l'intelligence et de l'arrogance de cette petite effrontée, et si laisser une femme en vie était le prix à payer pour avoir le loisir de passer une nuit avec elle, alors elle le ferait.

-Soit ! Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre à tuer en exemple !

Emma sourit de contentement et se rapprocha à nouveau de la brune.

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! reprit la Reine en envoyant un regard lubrique à sa nouvelle distraction.

* * *

**Alors ? On aime ou pas ? **

**La majeure partie de cette histoire va se dérouler dans la forêt enchantée et dans le passé. **

**J'espère vous retrouver au rendez-vous… ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooow… et bien merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fic… On peut dire que vous avez cartonné encore ! Surtout n'arrêtez pas hein, c'est mon carburant… ^^ **

**Petite réponse aux reviews des personnes non enregistrées… **

**Lisa418 : Non pas de Neal dans cette histoire, et pas de Hook non plus, il apparaîtra que très peu !**

**Beautiful Regina : Déjà j'adore ton pseudo… ^^ Ensuite, et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va continuer de te plaire… **

**Guest1 : Merci ! Voici la suite… ^^ **

**Yaya : Merci beaucoup ! J'aimais bien aussi l'idée qu'Emma ait un avantage par rapport à Regina… **

**Guest2 : La voilà la suite ! )**

**Tilu : Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question maintenant… ça serait spoiler l'histoire… ^^ **

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre… Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un mois, cela faisait un mois qu'Emma était retournée dans le passé. Un mois que chaque soir, un gardien venait la chercher dans son cachot, la dirigeait vers une pièce où une servante lui donnait tout le nécessaire pour faire une toilette, puis l'emmenait directement dans la chambre de la Reine.

Un mois que chaque soir, Regina ordonnait à la blonde de la satisfaire puis la renvoyait tout de suite après dans son cachot.

Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment que le gardien vienne à nouveau la chercher, elle se surprit à imaginer ce que pouvait être la vie au château, et non pas dans les méandres des cachots. Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à avoir une petite conversation avec la Reine.

Elle fut interrompue dans l'élaboration de son discours par la voix de sa voisine de cellule :

-Merci pour ce que tu fais Emma… j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de devoir faire ça.

Emma sourit en coin puis laissa éclater un rire franc. Pas facile. Comment pouvait-elle avouer à sa compagne d'isolement que ce n'était en rien une contrainte, bien au contraire. Emma attendait ces moments avec impatience, elle attendait le moment où elle pénétrait enfin dans l'antre de la Reine et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau poser ses mains sur son corps magnifique.

Emma avait découvert que la brune était très exigeante et très directive pendant leurs ébats, ne laissant aucune place à l'instinct ou à la spontanéité, et Emma s'était donné comme mission de mettre fin à cela. De faire découvrir à la Reine que le plaisir pouvait être multiplié lorsqu'on acceptait de perdre le contrôle de la situation, même si ça n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé les premiers jours, la Reine n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec Regina. Elle était froide, cruelle, autoritaire, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à profiter de chaque situation qui pouvait lui apporter un avantage, et cela l'avait perturbé au début. Maintenant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il avait fallu trente ans à Regina pour devenir la femme qu'elle connaissait à Storybrook, et la voir ici dans ce contexte, l'aidait à mieux comprendre certaines réactions de Madame le Maire. C'était une femme blessée, trahie, une femme à qui rien n'avait été épargné, et contre toute attente, Emma s'était mise en tête de comprendre et d'adoucir la rancœur de la Reine.

-La blonde ! Hurla le geôlier en arrivant devant la cellule d'Emma

-Pas la peine de crier… tu vois bien que je suis là non ! rétorqua Emma, habituée depuis un mois à l'attitude agressive et misogyne de ses gardiens.

- Ferme-la et suis-moi !

-Tu sais ce qui t'énerve au fond… c'est que tu sais exactement ce qu'il se passe tous les soirs… Tu es vert de rage parce que ce n'est pas toi qui va te glisser sous les draps de la Reine…

-J'ai dis LA FERME ! hurla le gardien en lui administrant une gifle magistrale

Emma posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie et se posta devant son agresseur avec un air de défi.

-Je parie que Sa Majesté ne va pas du tout apprécier ton petit geste mon gars… tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de lever la main sur moi !

-Sa Majesté n'apporte que peu d'intérêt au bien être de ses catins !

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE ! Hurla Emma de colère en abattant son poing sur le visage de son gardien

-Peu importe qui tu penses être ! Tu es LA PUTE de la Reine !

Emma se recula d'un coup comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Cela ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit un seul instant qu'elle puisse être considérée comme une catin. Bien sur, elle se définissait elle-même comme la servante sexuelle de Sa Majesté, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vécu comme quelque chose de dégradant. En entrant dans la chambre ce soir-là, l'enthousiasme de la jolie blonde s'était évanoui.

La Reine s'approcha de la blonde et constata avec colère l'hématome qui était en train de se former sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait que les hommes de ce palais étaient jaloux des relations qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec la gente féminine, et avait souvent dû intervenir pour protéger l'une de ses courtisanes.

Elle fit appeler l'ensemble de ses gardes en service, et demanda au coupable de se désigner. Une fois identifié, elle s'approcha du garde en question, enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme et en ressortit son cœur cristallisé. Elle joua plusieurs secondes avec le cœur de l'homme entre les mains, alternant entre une pression écrasante et de légers répits, puis l'écrasa enfin de toutes ses forces, laissant le corps sans vie du garde s'effondrer au sol.

Elle passa en revue le reste de ses gardes et déclara froidement :

-Le premier qui touche encore un seul cheveu de cette femme subira le même sort !

Les hommes acquiescèrent tous d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir pris soin de récupérer le cadavre du bourreau d'Emma.

La blonde regarda toute la scène se dérouler devant elle incapable d'intervenir. Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, horrifiée de savoir qu'à cause d'elle un homme venait de perdre la vie. Un homme qui avait probablement une famille, une femme, et peut-être même des enfants. Elle pensa aussitôt à Henry et son cœur se souleva en imaginant son fils grandir avec celle qui deviendrait Regina Mills.

La Reine se retourna rapidement en entendant la blonde retenir ses hauts le cœur, elle s'approcha d'Emma et l'obligea à l'affronter du regard.

-Un problème, très chère ?

-Tu viens de tuer ce putain de mec devant mes yeux ! Alors oui j'ai un problème bordel !

-A qui crois-tu avoir affaire ?

-Merde Regina…

-C'est VOTRE MAJESTE ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre petite insolente !

-….

-Je crois que je vais me passer de tes services pour ce soir ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es complètement défigurée avec ce bleu sur ta joue !

La Reine rappela l'un de ses gardes pour ramener Emma dans son cachot puis se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Elle avait senti la colère l'envahir lorsqu'elle avait vu le bleu sur la joue d'Emma, et avait eu un besoin immédiat de punir le responsable de cette ignominie. Personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur SES femmes, et encore moins sur celle-ci.

L'insolence et l'impertinence d'Emma continuait de la charmer, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez cette pétillante blonde qui l'intriguait autant que la fascinait. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer quoi, mais elle savait que la blonde lui cachait quelque chose, et elle comptait bien le découvrir.

….

Le lendemain, Emma fut surprise de découvrir qu'un garde vint la chercher dès le levé du jour. Il la conduisit à une grande chambre, où depuis la fenêtre elle avait une vue imprenable sur les jardins. Elle s'autorisa à jeter un œil au dehors, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle aperçut La Reine remontant l'allée avec toute la grâce due à son rang. Elle se retourna vers le gardien et le questionna du regard. L'homme haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il se passait, puis se retira de la chambre en laissant Emma seule.

La blonde fit le tour de la pièce, laissant traîner son regard dans chaque coin, l'endroit était définitivement nettement plus accueillant que sa cellule. Elle ouvrit la grande armoire qui recouvrait un pan entier de mur et son regard s'émerveilla devant la multitude de tenues différentes qui s'y trouvait. Bien qu'elle fût persuadée de ne jamais porter ces robes, l'intention la toucha. Elle s'assit sur le lit confortable puis caressa du bout des doigts l'étoffe soyeuse sous elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils savaient comment rendre les choses confortables dans la forêt enchantée.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se releva brutalement. Elle vit La Reine entrer sans s'annoncer et un sourire refit surface sur son visage.

-Pour éviter que je doive une nouvelle fois me passer de vos services, je vous fais installer ici ! Une servante se chargera de vous accompagner à ma chambre chaque soir !

Emma sourit malgré elle. Elle se plaisait à croire que Regina lui avait fait aménagé une chambre pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, et non pas pour son confort personnel. Elle fut tentée de la provoquer à nouveau, mais se ravisa en aillant peur de devoir retourner dans son cachot.

-Et pour Marianne ?

-Quoi encore concernant cette paysanne !

-Ca ne change rien à notre accord… je veux dire… elle reste en vie n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur mes engagements ! Et pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous autant de cette misérable personne ?

-Sa Majesté serait-elle jalouse ? Chuchota la blonde en s'approchant de La Reine lascivement.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule ! De quoi pourrais-je être jalouse ?

-Que je ne passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec toi par exemple… continua Emma en entourant la taille de La Reine de ses mains.

-Votre comportement est inapproprié ma chère ! Et je n'apprécie guère votre familiarité ! Veuillez garder le tutoiement pour les personnes de votre rang !

Emma ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant, elle glissa sa tête contre le cou de la brune et déposa de suaves baisers tout en remontant vers sa mâchoire.

-Tu aimes pourtant que je te tutoie quand on est dans ton lit… souffla la blonde contre la joue de la brune qui frissonna

-JE fixe les règles ! JE décide de ce qui approprié ou non !

-Laisse-toi aller Regina… laisse-moi pour une fois te faire prendre ton pied comme moi j'en ai envie.

La Reine laissa éclater un rire ironique et repoussa lentement Emma jusqu'à son lit. Elle fit assoir la jeune femme et planta son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la blonde.

-Votre audace n'a d'égal que votre impétuosité, mais ne vous surestimez pas très chère ! Je pourrais vous remplacer dans l'heure si je le souhaitais !

-Mais tu ne le souhaites pas… et ça fait une grande différence pour moi… répondit Emma en attirant La Reine contre elle.

Emma passa ses mains dans le dos de La Reine et commença à délasser le corset embarrassant qui l'empêchait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'efforça de s'y prendre le plus calmement possible, ayant appris à ses dépends que l'énervement et la précipitation ne favorisaient pas le bon déroulement de l'opération. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient inventé ces tue l'amour… pensa Emma en arrivant enfin à délivrer la Reine du vêtement bien trop imposant.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le ventre enfin nu de son amante et laissa glisser sa langue sur son nombril, sachant être une zone érogène chez la Reine. Elle attira davantage la brune contre elle et la fit se coucher sur le lit tandis qu'elle prit position au dessus d'elle. Elle dénoua la chevelure corbeau de son amante et laissa une de ses mains se promener dedans tandis que l'autre vint emprisonner le visage de la Reine la forçant à l'embrasser.

Regina avait toujours évité les baisers avec ses courtisanes. Elle ne voulait que du sexe, pour elle un baiser était trop intime pour être partagé avec la première venue. Généralement, les femmes qui défilaient dans son lit s'accoutumait relativement bien de cette pratique, elle avait été surprise lorsqu'Emma avait insisté pour l'embrasser. Et avait été encore plus surprise quand elle s'était sentie apprécier le baiser et vouloir l'approfondir. Depuis ce jour-là, la Reine accordait à un Emma un baiser par jour pendant leurs ébats. Un seul.

Emma prit possession du corps sous elle. Elle désirait la Reine. Elle la voulait comme jamais elle ne l'avait voulue jusque là. Elle s'était contentée de faire exactement ce que Sa Majesté voulait pendant un long mois, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait assouvir ses propres désirs. Elle voulait montrer à la Reine à quel point elle aimait son corps, à quel point elle aimait la caresser et lui faire l'amour pendant des heures entières. Elle voulait que la Reine lui appartienne et non plus l'inverse.

Elle posa délicatement sa bouche sur le sein droit de son amante et fit glisser sensuellement sa langue autour du mamelon durci. Elle sentit la Reine se cambrer à ce geste et sut qu'elle n'opposerait aucune résistance aujourd'hui. Elle suça ardemment le téton dressé, puis son attention se dirigea vers l'autre sein en demande, lui aussi, du même traitement. Tandis que sa bouche était toujours occupée par la poitrine généreuse de la brune, Emma fit glisser sa main le long des flancs de son amante et glissa d'un geste assuré sa main dans le pantalon de la reine, maintenu uniquement par une ceinture à la taille qu'elle avait prit soin de retirer. Sa main rencontra l'humidité naissante de la Reine, et elle sut qu'elle avait tout pouvoir.

Elle caressa d'abord lentement l'entrée du sexe de son amante, puis remonta en pressant légèrement son doigt vers son clitoris. Elle fit de petits mouvements circulaires sur le bouton dressé puis accéléra doucement son mouvement en suivant les mouvements du corps de la Reine.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs ébats, la Reine n'était pas source de directives. Elle se laissait guider et caresser par la blonde sans lui interdire le moindre geste. Tout en continuant de caresser doucement le clitoris de son amante, Emma remonta son visage vers la brune et s'empara de ses lèvres sans sommation. Regina gémit sous son baiser, décuplant le désir de la blonde de la posséder entièrement.

Sans stopper ses mouvements, Emma regarda le visage épanoui de plaisir de la Reine et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Putain ce que t'es sex !

Regina sentit aussitôt une nouvelle vague de plaisir s'emparer d'elle et tenta de diriger la main d'Emma vers son sexe plus qu'humide. Elle voulait que la blonde la pénètre, maintenant, elle en avait besoin !

-NON… Je contrôle aujourd'hui Votre Majesté… et je veux te faire venir d'une autre façon… s'amusa la blonde en embrassant à nouveau la brune langoureusement.

-Emma !

-Fais-moi confiance… _murmura la blonde en appuyant un peu plus fort la pression de ses doigts sur le clitoris gonflé de son amante_… Tu es belle Regina… tu es tellement belle… je pourrais te faire l'amour pendant des jours entiers... _haleta Emma prise elle aussi par son propre plaisir. _

La brune n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut traversée par un orgasme fulgurant. Jamais personne n'avait encore réussi à lui donner autant de plaisir en si peu de temps et en si peu de mouvements. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma venir doucement se poser sur les siennes. Elle voulut la repousser, elle voulut la remettre à sa place, mais la douceur de la blonde l'emporta et elle se saisit de sa nuque pour la rapprocher. Elle approfondit une nouvelle fois le baiser et en profita pour inverser la situation. Elle se retrouva au dessus de la blonde, l'examina quelques instants, puis quitta le lit majestueusement.

-Assurez vous de faire aussi bien ce soir ! J'espère que ceci n'était qu'un avant goût !

La reine sortit de la chambre vêtue d'un drap autour de ses épaules, et laissa Emma complètement pantoise. Emma aurait dû comprendre depuis le temps que la Reine ne lui retournait jamais la faveur. Elle se préoccupait de son propre plaisir, mais en aucun cas ne s'intéressait au désir de la blonde. Remplie de frustration, Emma décida d'appeler une servante pour qu'elle lui fasse couler un bain pour se détendre.

Une fois complètement entrée dans l'eau bouillante, la blonde laissa sa tête reposer contre le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux de contentement. Elle arriverait à percer à jour le mystère qu'était la Reine, elle en était sûre, elle avait seulement besoin de s'armer de plus de patience. Tandis qu'elle était sur le point de s'assoupir, elle entendit un craquement dans la pièce et une fumée disparaître tandis qu'un homme se tenait devant elle. Elle tenta de cacher sa poitrine offerte par réflexe, mais glissa dans la précipitation et se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sur son lit, vêtue d'une longue tunique, et l'homme toujours placé devant elle la dévisageant d'un air peu satisfait.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire Miss Swan !

-Comment ça ! Vous m'avez dit de me rapprocher de la Reine, c'est ce que je fais !

-Vous êtes en train de changer le futur ! Ne voyez-vous pas que la Reine se ramolli à votre contact ? Elle aurait tué sur le champ la moindre personne qui aurait osé lui faire ce que vous venez de lui faire, et pourtant vous voilà, toujours en vie !

-Vous voulez dire que vous nous voyez ? S'épouvanta Emma, horrifiée de savoir que quelqu'un regardait ses moments intimes avec la Reine

-Ne soyez pas stupide ! J'attends que vous ayez fini avant de regarder ! Je ne suis pas un pervers tout de même !

Emma porta sa main à sa poitrine rassurée, mais s'interrogea quand même sur la quantité de choses que Rumplestilskin pouvait voir. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas le voir pendant le premier mois de sa captivité, mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je dois arrêter de la « satisfaire » ? Je dois la repousser ? Comment on va faire pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas dans le futur ? Est-ce qu'elle sait qui je suis ?

-Wow… Wow… Wow… doucement jeune fille. Vous restez ici comme convenu, vous apprenez à connaître la Reine, mais en aucun cas vous ne la changez ! Essayez donc d'être plus détestable, peut-être que ça marcherait !

-Les gens m'aime… je n'y peux rien, je fais cet effet… s'amusa Emma en faisant un clin d'œil au sorcier qui s'évanouit dans la nature aussitôt.

Bien qu'elle soit ravie de la tournure de sa relation avec la Reine, Emma devait reconnaître que Rumple avait raison. Elle ne devait pas changer le destin, et par le fait, elle ne devait pas changer Regina si elle voulait avoir une chance de retourner dans son temps et que rien n'ait changé.

* * *

**Alors on en pense quoi ? Ca vaut le coup ou pas ? **

**Lâchez-vous et dîtes moi tout… ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucouuuuuuuuu tout le monde… ! Vous êtes formidable, vous savez ça ? **

**Merci infiniment pour votre accueil pour cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire, en tout cas, moi elle me plaît… xD**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée… j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, et avec mon problème de PC et le boulot, ça n'a pas été évident… à partir de ce chapitre j'y répondrai, puisqu'il semblerait que je vais avoir plus de temps pour moi… **

**Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

Emma s'ennuyait. Elle avait bien conscience que ses conditions de vie s'étaient nettement améliorées et en était ravie, mais être seule toute la journée dans sa chambre commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Elle avait interdiction de quitter le palais. La Reine avait été très claire à ce sujet. Alors, pour s'occuper, elle flânait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne avec qui discuter, quelqu'un qui la sortirait de sa solitude pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures si elle était chanceuse.

Elle n'avait pas revu Rumple depuis la dernière fois, et se demandait comment elle pouvait rester proche de Regina, mais sans la changer. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que l'homme attendait d'elle. Etre avec la Reine ne lui posait aucun problème bien au contraire, mais réussir à être avec elle tout en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas s'attacher était plutôt compliqué et difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle-même, était incapable de ne rien ressentir pour la jolie brune. Elle avait pourtant une petite idée de comment s'y prendre.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans un couloir, elle vit deux gardes trainer un corps derrière eux, ce spectacle ne l'étonnait plus maintenant, au début elle avait tourné les yeux et avait été révoltée, puis elle s'était souvenue de l'époque à laquelle elle se trouvait, et de qui était Regina à cette même époque. Et pour ne pas interférer avec la personnalité de la Reine, Emma s'était résignée à ne rien dire ou faire. Elle se contentait simplement de demander quelques informations aux servantes sur l'identité et les méfaits commis par les malheureux qui avaient croisé le chemin destructeur de l'Evil Queen.

Sans y être invitée, la blonde pénétra dans la grande salle où se trouvait Regina et se posta devant elle.

-Je m'ennuie ! Va falloir me trouver une occupation ou je vais devenir complètement tarée !

-Que faites-vous ici ! Vous n'avez absolument pas le droit d'être ici ! Retournez dans votre chambre !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Y a rien à faire ici ! On se fait chier comme des rats morts ! Au moins au cachot j'avais de la compagnie et je pouvais discuter… continua Emma en ignorant complètement le regard noir de Regina

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez, vous serez de retour au cahot dans la journée !

-Hé Ho ! C'est pas ce que je dis ! Mais tu pourrais peut-être installer Marianne dans une chambre près de la mienne, au moins j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui parler ! répliqua Emma avec un sourire sournois

La reine était dans une colère noire. Comment cette petite insolente osait se permettre de venir la déranger pour demander une chose aussi absurde.

-Ma patience a atteint des limites avec cette paysanne Emma ! Elle est vivante, c'est déjà un énorme cadeau que je lui ai fait !

-Ouais… ouais… tu te répètes là… moi ce que je dis c'est que je me fais chier ! Et que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour pouvoir discuter… puisque SA MAJESTE est bien trop occupée pour m'accorder un peu de son temps et que j'ai l'interdiction de quitter le palais, il faut bien que je compense non ?

-Soit ! Je vais charger une servante de vous accompagner dans les jardins chaque jour ! Maintenant, j'ai à faire, donc si vous voulez bien débarrasser le plancher !

Emma s'approcha lascivement de la brune et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la brune en déclarant :

-Merci Chérie… à ce soir

Regina fulminait. Jamais personne n'avait osé s'adresser à elle de cette façon. Cette Emma était décidément quelqu'un d'à part. Quelqu'un qui visiblement n'avait pas peur d'elle, en tout cas qui ne le montrait pas. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'Emma lui plaisait autant. Elle ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas regardée de cette façon, depuis combien de temps les gens ne s'étaient pas adressé à elle sans baisser le regard, depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été considérée comme un être humain à part entière. Et c'est ce que Emma lui apportait, en dehors de leurs nuits exceptionnelles, c'était ce sentiment d'être toujours quelqu'un sous l'Evil Queen. Quelqu'un qui pouvait retrouver un peu d'humanité, qui pouvait avec le temps, aimer à nouveau. Ce sentiment elle ne l'avait connu qu'avec une seule personne, celle avec qui tout avait commencé. Daniel était la cause de son malheur et de ce qu'elle était devenue, Emma serait peut-être celle qui lui redonnerait espoir.

Comme l'avait promis Regina, Emma fut autorisée à sortir du palais pour parcourir les jardins avec une servante. Chaque jour vers 14h, la blonde avait droit à sa bouffée d'oxygène comme elle l'appelait, elle en profitait pour se ressourcer auprès des fleurs plantées jadis par l'Evil Queen. Bien qu'elle n'était pas adepte de la botanique, elle était ravie de pouvoir s'aérer un peu le corps et l'esprit. Emma avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir au milieu des fleurs et d'en respirer les odeurs, parfois elle prenait un livre pour s'occuper, parfois elle restait simplement à regarder. De temps en temps, elle s'aventurait à jeter un regard vers les grandes fenêtres du palais dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette de la Reine s'y dessiner. Emma était obsédée par la Reine, elle pensait à elle du matin au soir, imaginant tout au long de la journée ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

La blonde s'était résignée à regagner ses appartements tous les soirs, Regina refusant systématiquement de la laisser dormir à ses côtés. Emma avait déjà obtenu plus d'un baiser par jour, elle avait obtenu le droit de sortir du palais, sa prochaine mission : DORMIR AVEC LA REINE ! Viendrait ensuite faire en sorte que l'Evil Queen lui fasse l'amour, car bien entendu, leurs ébats étaient toujours à sens unique.

….

Regina sursauta en entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée de Rumple derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde ? Frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde ma chère… Où serait l'effet de surprise sinon ?

-Que faites-vous ici de toute façon ?

-Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de ma protégée… Voir comment les choses allaient par ici… mentit Rumple

-Comme vous le voyez, tout va bien ! Merci de votre visite et à bientôt !

-Quelqu'un à l'air d'avoir une mauvaise journée… y aurait-il un rapport avec une jeune blonde impétueuse ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… répondit Regina en reprenant place devant sa fenêtre pour observer Emma dans le jardin

Rumple vint se placer aux côtés de la brune et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait observé les changements qui s'étaient produits ces derniers jours, et devenait de plus en plus inquiet devant l'attitude de la Reine.

-Je pensais que vous alliez vite vous lasser… ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'avoir une « régulière »

-Elle est distrayante… et plutôt douée… je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de ses services !

-Bien-sûr…

-Quoi ? demanda l'Evil Queen irritée

-Rien du tout ma chère… je constate seulement que vous vous laissez mener par le bout du nez… il suffit que cette Emma ouvre la bouche pour que vous lui accordiez tout ce qu'elle demande !

-Je n'accorde que ce que je veux accorder ! Emma n'a absolument aucune influence sur mes décisions !

-Vraiment ? Elle est en ce moment même dans vos jardins. Elle dispose d'une chambre non loin de la votre. Elle à réussit à garder en vie la traitresse qui a aidé Snow White à s'enfuir. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

-De quoi vous vous mêlez à la fin ! C'est bien vous qui avez voulu me présenter Emma non ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méfiant à son égard ?

-N'oubliez pas ce que votre mère avait coutume de dire… « l'amour est une faiblesse Regina »… si vous la laissez entrer dans votre cœur, jamais vous ne pourrez obtenir votre vengeance…

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Rumple s'était déjà volatilisé. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et posa son regard sur la longue chevelure blonde d'Emma qui remontait l'allée en direction du palais.

L'amour.

Comment Rumple pouvait-il penser qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose comme de l'amour à l'égard d'Emma ? Ca n'était en rien de l'amour. Du plaisir oui, de la tendresse quelques fois, mais absolument pas de l'amour. Certes Regina avait accordé à Emma bien plus qu'elle n'aurait accordé à qui que ce soit, mais ça n'était pas par amour.

Son amour était mort. Daniel était mort, et il était son seul véritable amour.

Alors que ressentait-elle pour la blonde ? Que voulaient dire la sensation au creux de sa poitrine quand les lèvres d'Emma se posaient sur les siennes ? Quand elle se laissait aller à l'embrasser en retour ? Quel était ce manque dès qu'Emma quittait sa chambre chaque soir ? Que voulaient dire ces rêves dans lesquels elle se voyait riant, se promenant main dans la main avec son amante ?

Regina se prit le visage entre ses mains et laissa échapper un cri de rage. Cette blonde lui polluait définitivement l'esprit, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Elle se devait d'être plus ferme avec Emma, elle se devait de la remettre en place une bonne fois pour toute. Emma devait comprendre qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un passe temps agréable pour l'Evil Queen, et pour cela, elle allait devoir montrer son vrai visage à celle qui hantait ses pensées.

….

Regina sentit son orgasme arriver, elle serra tellement fort les draps sous elle que ses doigts en étaient douloureux. Elle releva légèrement la tête, et la vue de la chevelure blonde entre ses cuisses lui provoqua une vague de plaisir tellement intense qu'un cri se fit entendre dans tout le palais.

Satisfaite, Emma quitta doucement l'entre-jambe de la Reine et remonta lentement en parsemant de baiser le corps brulant sous elle. Elle embrassa chacune des cuisses, puis remonta sur le ventre de la brune, ses mains de part et d'autre du corps magnifique de la Reine. Elle embrassa chacun des seins offerts devant elle puis remonta dans le cou de la brune. Elle déposa au coin des lèvres de l'Evil Queen puis posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de Regina.

Malgré son envie d'embrasser passionnément son amante, la Reine se fit violence pour la repousser. Elle mit son masque d'Evil Queen, et de sa voix la plus dure déclara :

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Emma se redressa rapidement en entendant le ton employé par la femme toujours sous elle. Bien-sûr Regina avait toujours été directive avec elle, mais jamais à ce point. Elle comprit que la Reine ne plaisantait pas quand elle croisa son regard.

-T'es sérieuse ?

La brune leva un sourcil et Emma sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien espérer de la Reine ce soir. Même si elle avait prit l'habitude de regagner sa chambre chaque soir, Emma ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi rapide ce soir. Habituellement, les deux femmes restaient allongées quelques instants l'une à côté de l'autre en silence, de temps en temps elles s'embrassaient même avant de se séparer. Emma ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation soudain.

-Regina… laisse moi rester avec toi… pas longtemps… demanda timidement Emma

-Vous outrepassez vos privilèges Emma ! Sortez de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ! s'énerva la brune, le regard flamboyant.

Emma prit peur en voyant l'étincelle de colère dans le regard de Regina, elle savait que la brune n'était pas très commode, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue ainsi en sa présence. Habituellement, l'Evil Queen était en sommeil lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules, surtout après avoir fait l'amour, mais ce soir, quelque chose dans le comportement de Regina fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle ne devait pas s'opposer. Pourtant…

-Tu te fous de moi ? Mais MERDE Regina ! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Tu refuses de me toucher, tu refuses de partager une nuit avec moi, tu refuses de passer du temps avec moi dans la journée ! Et là, tu me vires de ta chambre juste après avoir eu l'orgasme le plus intense que je ne t'ai jamais donné ! Tu te fous vraiment de moi ! Je ne suis pas un objet Regina ! Je suis un être humain, j'ai des sentiments d'accord ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de cette façon !

Regina laissa éclater un rire diabolique et se leva de son lit en enfilant une nuisette de satin posée à son chevet.

-J'ai tous les droits ! Je suis la Reine ! Et je t'ordonne de sortir de ma chambre maintenant !

-Regina… tenta Emma en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune.

-J'AI DIT DEHORS ! Hurla l'Evil Queen en projetant Emma contre la porte.

La blonde se releva péniblement et la femme qu'elle vit devant elle lui glaça le sang. Regina avait la main tendue vers elle, prête à la frapper à nouveau, elle avait un regard si noir qu'on aurait pu y voir les ténèbres et ses cheveux s'étaient soudainement dressés, voletant dans les airs. Emma se saisit de la poignée derrière elle et quitta la chambre sans lâcher du regard la jeune femme.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Regina s'effondra sur son lit et se laissa envahir par sa colère et ses larmes. Elle était en colère, en colère contre Emma pour lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir. Elle était en colère contre la blonde pour être aussi douce et aussi passionnée quand ses mains se posaient sur elle. En colère contre la blonde pour lui permettre de penser qu'elle pouvait, un jour, retrouver un semblant de vie. Mais elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même, elle avait blessé Emma et elle s'en voulait. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder ses distances avec la blonde, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé de la blesser de cette façon. Son cœur se serra et ses larmes redoublèrent. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire. Est-ce que Emma lui pardonnerait d'avoir été si violente avec elle ? Voulait-elle qu'Emma lui pardonne ? C'était bien le but de la manœuvre, faire comprendre à la blonde que c'était toujours la Reine qui tenait les commandes !

Pourtant Regina se sentait mal, elle avait envie de courir derrière Emma et de l'entourer de ses bras pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était désolée et que plus jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Il fallait qu'elle conserve cet avantage. Rumple avait raison, Emma avait une influence sur elle, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire, pas tant que sa vengeance envers Snow White ne serait pas assouvie. Après peut-être, seulement après elle pourrait envisager de retrouver un peu de son humanité.

La Reine tentait toujours de se convaincre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Ses larmes cessèrent instantanément, elle aurait pu reconnaître cette peau parmi des milliers d'autres tellement elle prenait plaisir à sentir les mains de la blonde sur son corps. Elle se retourna doucement, et les yeux remplis de larmes de la blonde firent tomber toutes ses barrières. Elle attrapa le visage de son amante entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Oh Emma… je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée… je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-Chuuut… je sais… répondit Emma rassurée de retrouver la femme dont elle tombait éperdument amoureuse… je sais…

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma s'écarta doucement et posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle se recula et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir dépassé les bornes tout à l'heure… Tu as raison, tu es la Reine, et je n'ai aucun droit… déclara Emma en faisant une révérence plus ou moins convenable

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle prit la main de la blonde et l'aida à se relever. Elle embrassa tendrement la main son amante et la dirigea vers la porte. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que la Reine murmura :

-A demain ma belle Emma…

Emma sourit à la Reine et retrouva sa chambre le cœur allégé.

Dans son palais, Rumple venait d'assister à toute la scène. Il ragea intérieurement et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son plan fonctionne. Il prit un morceau de papier dans un coffre posé sur une étagère invisible aux yeux des autres et relut le message plusieurs fois.

_Cher Rumplestilskin, _

_Si tu as réussi à trouver ce message, c'est que j'ai réussi à renvoyer Miss Swan dans le passé sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Tout d'abord, je me dois de me présenter. Je suis toi. Ou plutôt, je suis une version future de toi. Je suis convaincu que tu n'auras aucun mal à reconnaitre cette écriture. _

_J'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir quelque chose de très important, bien-sûr, je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus au risque d'anéantir notre futur à tous les deux. _

_J'ai besoin de toi pour que l'Evil Queen et Emma Swan tombent éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre, il en va de notre bien à tous les deux, tu le comprendras plus tard. _

_Cependant, une chose importante doit se produire, cette malédiction que tu prévois depuis plusieurs années, il faut absolument qu'elle se réalise, sinon tous nos efforts pour retrouver Baelfire seront anéantis. Regina doit tomber amoureuse d'Emma, mais elle doit garder sa colère contre Snow White pour lancer notre malédiction. Je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux. _

_Ton fidèle toi. _

_PS : Ne tues pas le pirate, il s'avère être utile dans le futur. _

_PPS : Un peu de torture cependant ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! _

La première fois qu'il avait lu cette lettre, Rumple n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il l'avait trouvé dans le livre que le pirate et la jeune femme blonde lui avait montré pour corroborer leur histoire de voyage dans le temps. Elle était cachée par un sort d'invisibilité, seul Rumple avait pu la voir.

Il avait bien sûr reconnu son écriture, et il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, même si sa curiosité n'était pas complètement satisfaite, il savait qu'il devait faire en sorte que ce que lui demandait son lui du futur devait se produire.

La première partie semblait être en bonne voie, les deux femmes se découvraient davantage chaque jour et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs sentiments ne soient dévoilés. Ce qui lui posait problème, était la malédiction. Comment pouvait-il forcer Regina à lancer cette malédiction si son cœur n'était plus aussi noir qu'avant.

Il devait y réfléchir, et qui de mieux que le pirate toujours captif pourrait lui apporter des éléments de réponses.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre… Il y a quelques révélations… ^^ **

**La relation Regina/Emma sera encore tumultueuse bien-sûr, sinon ça n'est pas drôle ! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé… ) **


End file.
